


13 Days of Halloween

by certe_cose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Beware You're In For A Scare, gender neutral reader for some one shots, gon and killua are aged tf up, i'll add more relationships and character tags when i write more one shots, in which i realize i'm better at violence and angst than any romance LOL, just some spooky stuff for halloween, spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certe_cose/pseuds/certe_cose
Summary: 13 Days of Spooky Hunter x Hunter One-shots and Drabbles.[Crossposted on Quotev]





	1. [Day 1 - Dryad!Gon x GN!Reader] Moonlight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> dryad (n.): a nymph inhabiting a forest or a tree  
warnings: none, except for gon being a ball of sunshine  
notes: gon is aged 18-20 here, and reader is gender neutral :)

You were completely and utterly lost. In hindsight, you had been warned _constantly_ about the forest, especially at night, with the villagers saying a young one such as yourself (no matter _how_ much you insisted you were an adult now and could take care of yourself!) would be in particular danger. And had you heeded those warnings? Nope, and now you were regretting it. You hadn't expected to get _lost_, though! You stayed on the path, and had walked it before, so what had been different this time?

It was the singing. You swore you heard an eerily beautiful voice singing, and being the idiot you sometimes were, you had strayed off the path to follow the haunting singing. Soon enough, moonlight was peeking through the trees and stayed your only source of light as you stumbled over tree roots and through prickly bushes. You had two options - find the path and get home quick, or find shelter before wolves or something worse found you.

Huffing in irritation, you grumbled under your breath. The singing had stopped, so if there was somebody else in the forest, there was no way you were going to find them. Especially not without a torch.

Stepping over a particularly gnarly tree root that stuck out of the ground, you kept your eyes glued to the ground to avoid tripping, tense and waiting for some unnatural noise. Without the mysterious singing, the forest was eerily quiet. There weren't any crickets or cicadas, and the air seemed completely still, as if the entire forest was holding its breath.

You couldn't wait to get out of here.

A few moments later, you had stumbled into a small clearing, the waxing moon illuminating the small field. On the other edge of the clearing was a clear opening, indicating a path, and you audibly exhaled in relief. Without any further hesitation, you started to run towards the pathway, relief flooding your features. You were almost there, so close to reaching a path that would take you out of this god-forsaken forest, when your ears picked up a faint noise, and you stopped immediately in your pursuit, tilting your head to the side again.

Singing. Again. It was a haunting melody, in a language you didn't recognize, and so soothing. All thoughts of leaving the forest left your mind, and you slowly turned around, walking towards the sound of the voice and, consequently, away from the pathway again. Your movements were sluggish, and you didn't think anything about leaving the forest. After all, that voice was so _beautiful_... You could just fall asleep, but you wanted to find the owner.

Leaving the clearing, your vision dimmed again, the lack of moonlight proving hard to dodge fallen limbs and other obstacles as you stumbled slightly. In the back of your mind, you felt something trying to tug you away. Weren't you supposed to be doing something?

You waved that thought away, back into the haze that filled your brain. Your only focus should be the singing, to find the owner of such a mesmerizing voice.

"You shouldn't go that way. If you continue, you'll die."

Hearing a voice other than your own and the singing startled you, and you blinked a couple times, the foggy and dazed feeling slowly melting away as you looked around. You didn't _see_ anybody else, but you were sure you had heard somebody speak. Stopping in your tracks, you spun around once, and then twice. You weren't crazy. Nobody was there!

". . . Hello?"

Your own voice came out small, timid, and you were aware of the singing in the background, but it didn't seem as drawing anymore. If anything, it sounded more like a background noise, like television static.

Hearing rustling off to your right, you turned slightly, only to yell in shock and fall backwards as you saw a face emerge from a tree. And then arms and legs... and then a torso... until a whole person stepped out of the tree. Fully naked.

Face erupting in red, you closed your eyes tightly, partially out of embarrassment, and partially at the fact that a _person_ had just emerged from a _tree_.

". . . Are you okay?"

You kept your eyes closed, nodding violently as you blurted out, "You're, um, naked."

"Oh!"

You heard a rustling, and then a couple moments later, the energetic voice called out cheerfully, "That's better! You humans sure are weird about being natural!"

Peeking an eye open, you were thankful to see the man now wearing a green jumpsuit with a hand extended out to you, and you hesitantly grabbed it as he yanked you up, causing you to stumble lightly. Immediately, his hands shot out to steady you.

"Th-thanks..." This was beyond weird, and you wondered if you had hallucinated him coming out of a tree until you realized his hands were completely black, the color fading into what looked to be green (in your defense, it _was _dark out!), before turning to normal skin color. Maybe you passed out back in that clearing and were now having a really weird dream?

The man nodded, and you took a moment to take a good look at his face. With spiky dark green (or possibly black) hair and dark eyes, he looked completely normal if it weren't for the pointed ears and the green tinge around his ears and nose. Was he a demon?

He interrupted your thoughts, introducing himself energetically. "I'm Gon. Sorry for the scare, but if you continued to follow the singing, you would have definitely died!"

_How could somebody say that so casually_...

Hesitantly you nodded, pulling away and glancing in the direction where the singing was still coming from. While once soothing and melodic, it now sounded eerie and bone-chilling, a shiver running down your spine. ". . . I'm [Y/n]. What _is_ that?"

Gon made a face that looked like a mix between disgusted and terrified, which didn't do any help in alleviating your worries. "You don't want to know, but he likes to lure lost travelers out to his nest to eat."

Now _that_ wasn't terrifying at all, and you couldn't suppress the shiver of fear you felt, a cold sweat breaking out. And to think you followed it so deep into the woods!

Seeing your worried and fearful face, Gon patted your head, laughing cheerfully as if your life _hadn't_ been on the line. "Don't worry, I found you in time! Let's get you out of this forest, now, before something else comes along!" As if it was the most casual and natural thing in the world, Gon grabbed your hand and started to tug you along. Clearly not ready, you stumbled at first, before pulling your hand away quickly and shooting him a suspicious glance.

He had _literally_ just said something in here was trying to lure you away and _eat_ you, and then expected you to follow him? No way. "How do I know _you're_ not trying to lead me to my death? You're clearly not human."

Not bothered by your accusation, Gon just laughed. "I'm a dryad," he said, and when he noticed the blank look on your face, continued. "A forest spirit. I live in the trees and act as a guardian of this forest. It's one of my duties to make sure travelers make it out safe."

You weren't aware this forest had a _guardian_ spirit, so you were still a bit suspicious. "The villagers never mentioned you..."

"Well, I don't show myself to just _anyone_. But I like you."

Gon smiled at you brightly as he held out his hand again, and you could feel a slight blush on your face appear at his blunt words, not really sure how to respond to that. "Just trust me. I'll show you the way out."

You weren't really left with any other choice. You certainly weren't going to continue to pursue the mysterious singer, and who knows what else dwells in this cursed forest. Wandering around could most certainly lead to an untimely demise, and you were too young to die! Even if you were still suspicious, your best bet would be to follow this dryad and hope he wasn't playing a trick on you. With that in mind, you slowly placed your hand in his, and his smile grew brighter as he tugged you along again, starting to talk about the forest.

You remained mostly quiet throughout your walk, occasionally letting out a "mhm" as he talked about the forest, before turning the conversation to the other inhabitants of the forest.

"Ya know, I'm glad I found you before Hisoka! He surely would have done something terrible to you, especially since you're so nice!" He had been laying it thick the whole time with compliments about you, and you averted your gaze, flushing again. Out of all of the creatures you could have encountered, you were pretty sure that Gon was the nicest one that you could have met.

"Was Hisoka the one who was singing earlier?"

Gon shook his head. "Nope!" He popped the 'p', tilting his head. "Hisoka is a... Well... None of us are sure _what_ he is, but it's best to avoid him at all costs! If you ever see him, walk away immediately!"

That would be kind of hard, considering you had _no_ idea as to what he looked like, but you opted to not say anything. Instead, you glanced around, eyes widening as you finally recognized your surroundings. Gon had taken you to the other side of the forest where you needed to go, and his walking slowed down.

Confused, you looked over, only to see him holding his head down like a kicked puppy.

"What's wrong?" The question came on instinct, and you felt his grip on your hand tighten slightly as he turned towards you. It was the first time you had seen him frowning, and you decided you didn't like it. Seeing somebody who was the embodiment of a ball of sunshine seem so down just didn't feel right!

Gon didn't answer at first, instead glancing off to the side. "I really like talking to you. I don't want you to leave."

Feeling your heart stutter in your chest, you slowly exhaled. "What if I promise to come back and visit?"

Immediately the man perked up, the frown gone. "Really?!"

You nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I'll come back tomorrow during the day. How does that sound?" You asked. You meant it, too. While at first suspicious, talking and walking with Gon had been fun, and you _did_ owe him for practically saving your life from an unspeakable death!

A grin had replaced the frown, and Gon nodded, grabbing your other hand so he was now holding both of your hands. "It's a promise! Pinky swear!"

Laughing at his childish antics, you went along with it, linking pinkies with him as he recited the pink swear chant that you had memorized since you were a toddler. 

"And seal it with a kiss!"

You had expected him to press his thumb to yours, as was customary, but instead he leaned forwards, giving you an innocent peck on the lips. As if your heart couldn't take the sweetness, you blushed again. He let go of your hands, and immediately one of them fluttered to your lips. You could still feel the warmth there, and you quickly averted your gaze, feeling the blush spread down to your neck.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Gon!"

Gon was unabashed and unashamed of the act, and instead nodded. "Tomorrow! See ya, [Y/n]!"

After the brief goodbye, you stepped out of the forest, making your way towards the small cottage you lived in, slightly dazed from the small kiss.

_Tomorrow... I'll see you then, Gon_


	2. [Day 2 - Redcap!Hisoka x F!Reader] Blood Teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> redcap (n.): a type of malevolent, murderous goblin that inhabits ruined castles steeped in deeds of tyranny and wicked deeds  
warnings: gore, character death, hisoka being. . . hisoka, lol  
notes: sorry but i don't think hisoka is capable of love lmao

"Come on. . . Where are you guys. . ."

Muttering underneath your breath, you waved your hand around as if the movement would dissipate the heavy fog that hung close to the ground. After coming to castle ruins with your friends, you all had somehow gotten separated - specifically, _you_ had gotten separated from your _group._ It was ironic, really. The one person who _didn't_ want to come along in the first place was the one who got separated.

It wasn't that you were scared. Although you had heard various of rumors and urban legends surrounding the bloodied ruins, ranging from the ghosts of the previous kings' victims to monsters and demons roaming the grounds, you weren't bothered. You found it hard to be scared of really anything, let along some rumors that the crazy villagers had spouted. You knew what the legends were really for - to keep rowdy kids such as yourselves away from the damaged buildings that were falling apart.

What had once been a grandeur, three-story castle that supposedly housed royalty, now lied in a dilapidated heap of bricks. The entryway had completely crumbled in, and while the upper floors and roof were _mostly_ in tact, the castle had been stripped of its belongings long ago. It was nearly barren, and you held your lantern up high to light up the decaying hallway in hopes that you'd see _something_ interesting.

Nope. Nothing.

Sighing, you held your hands up to your mouth, calling out to your friends once more. "Neon, Eliza!"

Your voice echoed down the halls, and you stilled for a moment, cocking your head to the side in hopes of hearing a reply. Once the echo stopped, you heard nothing, causing you to groan with annoyance. This place may be a wreck, but it was still gigantic, and you did _not_ want to scour the whole building in search of your more adventurous friends. 

Approaching a stairwell, you hummed. You could turn back and leave your friends here. They would make it out on their own, and it was hard to ignore the inviting comfort of your own bed. However. . .

Ugh. You would feel bad if you left them behind, even if they wouldn't do the same for you (and you _knew_ they wouldn't, at least not Neon).

That meant you had an option to make. Since most of the first floor had caved in, it was easy to get inside the building scoped out, leaving you with the upper two stories, or the basement. The staircase leading upwards seemed very sketchy, and you weren't entirely sure it could handle anybody else walking up as you noticed empty spots where the stairs had crumbled, revealing nothing more than the bones of what was once there. That wasn't to mention all the spots where the ceiling had caved in on the first floor, meaning the second floor would be a pain in your ass to get around and explore.

That left the basement. With a castle like this, that could only mean that they were dungeons, and you weren't _entirely_ on board with exploring dungeons. Scared you may not be, but disgusted? That was a definite possibility. You just hoped that if there were any bodies down there, that they would have had time to rot away into nothing more than bones that would have no smell.

Exhaling through your nose in annoyance, you started to descend. God, Neon and Eliza were _so_ in for it when you found them.

After what seemed like an eternity, you hit the bottom of the stairs, and you looked up, seeing nothing black. They went down far enough where the moonlight seeping through the other floors and roof didn't penetrate down here. Thank god you had an oil lantern.

Slowly, you started to walk through the halls. Like most of the castle, bandits had likely come down here to pilfer what they could, side tables overturned and drawers emptied out. Indented in the wall was an oil trail, most likely to light up the dungeon, and you hummed. That would be useful. Without a further thought, you opened the lantern and tilted it so the flame contacted the residue oil, and watched in fascination as the fire spread along the wall. You did that with the other side as well, and with both sides lit up, you were able to see the area much better. Seriously, whoever decided on this instead of regular sconces was an absolute genius. You were just thankful that, by some miracle, there was still enough oil to burn in there.

Now that you weren't straining your eyes with the dim light your lantern was emitting, you started to walk again. Sure enough, you were right - cells lined both sides of the walls, all empty, thankfully. Knowing Neon's strange and slightly creepy fixation on body parts and human remains, this would be the first place she would have been drawn to. Coming down here was definitely a good idea.

You called out for your friends again, voice rebounding off the walls, but got no reply as you continued walking. Eventually, you reached the end of the hallway, with a branch to the right which led to, surprise surprise, more stairs.

"I swear to _God_, Neon. . ."

Without really any other choice unless you wanted to give up, you started to walk down, not at all unnerved by the complete blackness that obscured the bottom. If you thought the first flight of stairs was long, these were a hundred times worse. You had half a thought that they would never end, but eventually you reached the bottom.

Those were going to be a _bitch_ to get back up.

Not wanting to head back up so soon, you started to walk again. The walls down here had traditional sconces instead of the line of oil, and you were dismayed to see most of them had been torn off the walls and were either lying in shambles on the floor or all-together missing.

Looks like you were back to just your trusty oil lamp, unfortunately.

The hall down here was much more narrow, now to mention chilly, and you carefully stepped over a low, overturned table that blocked the path. Thankfully, there weren't any cells, which meant no surprises, but it made you wonder - if this wasn't a dungeon area, what was it meant for?

While chilly, the air down here also felt. . . Different. Stagnant. You blamed it on being so far underground, because what else could it be?

Averting your gaze down again in search of anything else to avoid, you came to a pause, breath catching in your throat. Red splotches adorned the otherwise plain, gray bricks, shiny and wet and _new_. You were no fool - you recognized it immediately as blood, and a lot of it. For something - or some_one_ \- to lose this much blood would nearly incapacitate them, and you raised your lantern to try and light up more of the hallway. It was splattered all over the walls and even a bit of the ceiling, and you could see the smears on the floor, indicating that whatever was injured was dragged.

It would probably be in your best interest to run, but as far as you knew, the only other people who were here were your friends, and you couldn't just stand by while one of them could be dying!

Careful to not slip in the puddles of dark, red blood, you made your way down the hall, grim but determined. If it came down to it, you had a knife hidden in your right boot for protection. 

Eventually, the trail of blood tapered off as you reached the end of the hallway, a large, wooden door being the only place to go. There was a wooden bar in front of it, preventing it from opening, and you didn't hesitate to lift it up, putting it down by the frame. Opening the door was a bit more of a struggle, the hinges rusty from lack of use, but eventually you opened it, squeezing into the room.

It was already dimly illuminated, a small oil lamp sitting in the corner on the floor, but you held your lamp up anyways, nearly gagging at the smell as decay and iron overwhelmed your senses.

Adjusting to the new area, you blinked a couple times. Movement caught your eyes first, and you turned over to recognize the familiar figure, despite her being covered in blood, and you took a couple steps forward as she whimpered.

". . . Eliza?"

At the sound of your voice, the pink-haired woman looked up, eyes puffy and swollen as she took a moment to drink in your appearance. While disheveled and bloody, you were quick to realize she was uninjured, meaning that blood wasn't hers. But, then, whose was it?

Eliza shifted, wincing and proving your thought of her being uninjured wrong, and when she spoke up it was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "[Y/n]. . . [Y/n]. . ."

She immediately broke down into sobs, and you set the lantern down, rushing forward to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's fine, I'm here, you're fine. What happened? Where's Neon?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed onto you, and you didn't bother to fight her as she sobbed into your shirt, nearly pulling you down. You tried to comfort her, but something had to have done this to her. There's no way she was this scared and gored up over nothing, and you would like to get out of here before whoever or whatever did this to her came back.

After a moment, her crying subsisted, and you helped her stand up, eyes traveling down to realize her ankle was swollen and horrendously bruised. No doubt it was broken, but other than that, she looked to be fine, save for the grunge look and a few minor scrapes and bruises she had accumulated from whatever happened.

Reduced to just sniffles and hiccups, you decided to ask your questions again. "Eliza, I know you're scared, but you need to tell me where Neon is so we can get out of here."

She shook her head, and you huffed in confusion. Did that mean she wasn't going to tell you?

"Neon is. . . She. . ."

Eliza shook her head again, before pointing to the other side of the room, and you turned your head the best you could to see what she was pointing at.

Immediately, you regretted it. As if being acknowledged, the smell increased, and you held back another gag at the sight. A headless corpse dressed in the usual eccentric wear your friend wore was sprawled on the ground, the stomach gouged out with the insides pulled out everywhere. Everything over there was dyed a deep crimson, the body surrounded by a gooey mess of guts and innards. Next to the corpse was a head with familiar blue hair soaked in the blood, and you made the mistake of examining it from where you were.

The eyes were gouged out, two bloody holes where they should have been, and her jaw had been torn open, dangling limply.

Yeah, you were going to throw up.

Trying to fight the nausea, you yanked your head away, instead pulling Eliza along towards the door with her arm wrapped around your shoulder, the taller woman limping with every step.

Neon. . . She hadn't been the best friend, and sometimes got you all into more trouble than it was worth, but she was still your friend! Anger slowly seeped through, replacing the disgust you felt at seeing such a horrible sight.

Placing Eliza against the wall for a moment as you struggled to open the door, you grit your teeth. "You need to tell me what we're dealing with. I can't. . . I have to know what happened."

Eliza let out another choked sob. "I. . . When we got separated from you. Neon insisted we come down here to check it out, you know how she is." Eliza inhaled sharply, hiccuping. "_Was_. Then he appeared. He wasn't. . . It wasn't. . . He said he wanted to have fun. He was bored." Your friend was now babbling, on the verge of hysterics, and you let the handle slip, turning to her incredulously.

"A _person_ did this?!"

That was unbelievable that a normal human being could cause that sort of bloodshed, but Eliza shook her head. "A demon. He had to have been. Sharp claws, and his _eyes. . ._ We have to leave before he gets back!"

You had lost her. She was clearly having a panic attack as she slid down the wall, and you were quick to catch her, hoisting her back up with much effort. "Eliza. _Eliza._" She didn't hear you, and a small huff left your lips before you brought your hand up and smacked her clean across the face. "You can't lose it now. If you want to survive, you need to get it together and cry afterwards!"

Your yelling shocked her back into reality, and she gave a shaky nod, tears silently running down her face. Good. You weren't sure you could lug a panicking injured woman up all those stares. You needed her as cooperative as possible.

With Eliza leaning back against the door, you took a deep breath. Whatever did this could be lying in wait outside of this door, so you were going to have to think fast. If you didn't. . . Well, if you didn't, you'd most likely be seeing Neon _real_ soon. Picking up the lantern, you handed it to Eliza, making sure she had a firm grip before debating on pulling the knife out of your boot. Chances were, it wouldn't really help defend against some homicidal and bloodthirsty demon, but it was better than nothing. However. . . Maybe it was best to leave it, for now. If you got into an accident, you could injure yourself or Eliza. Now prepared, you planted your feet on the ground before tugging open the door with all the strength you had. Slowly, it creaked open, and you ushered Eliza through before following her yourself. 

So far, so good.

With the door shut behind you, you took a deep breath, welcoming the stale air. It may have been dusty and still, but it definitely beat the rot of the room behind you.

"Alright. . . Easy does it. . ."

With your encouraging, you guided Eliza to the stairs, wincing. Getting back up alone was going to be a hassle, but you doubted Eliza could make it up by herself with such a messed up ankle, and you took another deep breath. If you made out of this alive, your muscles were going to _hate_ you.

One step at a time, the two of you slowly ascended the narrow staircase. Every now and then you'd stop, listening for any unnatural noises, but it was deathly quiet, a silence you welcomed. That meant that whatever creature inhabited this castle wasn't around.

You were halfway up when Eliza forced you to stop, her breathing becoming heavy, and you looked over at her, concerned. Was she in pain? Did she hear something? You soon had your answer as your head jerked upwards, just in time for a new voice to speak up, one that was malevolent and sickly-sweet in nature.

"My my, what do we have here~?"

You didn't have time to see who it was as a black heel connected with your stomach, sending the both of you tumbling down the staircase and making you let go of Eliza immediately. Instinctively, you tucked yourself inwards, wincing as your back seemed to hit each individual stair before you slammed into the bottom, the air leaving your lungs immediately as you gasped in both shock and pain. Limply, Eliza had fallen, skidding across the floor before hitting the fallen table with a sickening crack.

As the _click clack_ of heeled shoes slowly and maddeningly made their way down the stairs, you struggled to move for a moment. Finally, you heaved yourself over on your side, trying to turn to Eliza. The lantern, while cracked, had survived the fall, lying on its side. Next to the lamp was Eliza's limp body, crystal blue eyes wide and glossy, her head turned at an unnatural angle with her mouth open in a permanent 'o'. You had a feeling she wouldn't be getting up again, and your eyes teared up in both anguish and anger.

While it was a huge struggle, you managed to stand up, fumbling for the knife in your boot. Thank _God_ you had chosen not to hold that. As far as you could tell, you didn't have any broken bones or major injuries, but if you had been holding that knife when you fell, you could have turned out a _lot_ worse.

"Excellent, one of you survived~. And your _eyes. . ._ They look absolutely delightful. All that despair, that anger. . . Oh, it turns me_ on_." The man let out a disgusting groan as he reached the bottom of the staircase, giving you time to look him over. Taller than you in black heels and an outfit that reflected questionable fashion choices was a humanoid creature. In fact, if it weren't for his eyes, golden slits that seemed to glow in the darkness, you might have assumed he _was_ human. His hair was dyed a crimson red, reflecting the blood that splattered the hallways, and where normal fingernails should have been were sharpened claws. Whether they were naturally red or tainted with blood, you weren't sure.

"Now tell me, dear, will you cry, or beg for your life~?"

You brandished the knife in front of you, hoping to create some distance. You felt sore all over, and doubted you could survive a fight against him, but there was no way in hell that you were going down without a fight!

Your aggression and refusal to cave in made his eyes light up as he cooed, an unsettling grin making its way onto his face. "Neither, you bastard. I'm either going to die here protecting myself, or I'm going to avenge my friends and end your life."

The man was obviously undeterred by your threat, and took a step forward, golden eyes gleaming. "Is that so? Your one friend tried leaving you behind, and you'd avenge her?"

No doubt he was talking about Neon, and you scoffed at his attempt to sway you. As _if_ that would work. You were way too deep to even think of giving up now.

"I don't care," you told him, voice firm. "It doesn't change the fact that you fucking _killed_ her, and it doesn't change the fact that one of us is most surely going to die here. It's either you or me, and I'd rather it be you." You spoke with a bravado you didn't know you had, and it made you wonder just how much of a death wish you had. Maybe you were the fool, after all. Instead of begging for your life, for mercy, you were threatening this creature that could probably end your life instantly. Deep down, though, you had a feeling that that's what he _wanted_. You were entirely certain that begging for your life would lead to you getting killed immediately, not to mention that you were _so_ not going to waste your dignity by begging. _Fuck that_.

The man let out a chuckle, which then morphed into a full-on laugh. While already chilly, the temperature seemed to drop drastically, and you froze where you were standing as he laughed, the sound filling up the hallways and echoing back. On instinct, you took a step back, and this caused the laughing to cease as he took a step forward, a few chuckled still leaving his lips.

"How amusing. You're not scared at all, are you." 

It wasn't a question, and you didn't bother to give a response. Not that it mattered - in an instant, you were pushed against the wall, the man grabbing onto your wrist with a bruising force, making the knife you held clatter to the floor immediately. Wincing, you felt the wind get knocked out of you again at the force that he slammed you with, and his free hand came up to wrap around your neck, claws tightly squeezing. There was barely any room for you to get air, and you wheezed, giving him your best glare.

"Even now, on the verge of death. . . So defiant, so _tasty_~."

"_Fuck you_."

The grip on both your neck and wrist slackened, and you took a greedy gulp of air, your heart stammering at the near-suffocation. The man only pressed into you, and you turned your head to the side. He took this as an opening to bury his face into your neck, inhaling deeply.

Was he _smelling_ you?!

Letting out another groan that made you extremely uncomfortable, he finally stepped away. You were hoping he'd let you go, but instead he tugged you forward with a force that sent you stumbling into his chest as he held you close, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

"You're interesting. I'll let you go for now. . . ~"

With those cryptic words, he did indeed let you go, shoving you towards the staircase. Immediately, you fell against the stairs, scrambling to stand up and turning around quickly. You did _not_ want your back turned to this fucking psycho, but he made no move, instead watching you with a predatory gaze.

For a moment, neither of you made a move, and he ran a clawed hand through his hair, lips still tugged upwards in a grin. "You'd best go now, little girl, before I change my mind. To let such a tasty morsel leave is such a _tragedy. . _. But I'm sure you'll be even more fun to _play_ with later on~."

Bristling at being called little girl, you slowly made your ways backwards up the stairs. Upon realizing he wasn't going to make a move, you turned around and quickly ran up, ignoring the burning in your legs as his laughter followed you all the way up. You raced through the dungeon area and up those stairs, not even stopping to think about the lantern you left behind as you finally made it to the top and back to the first floor of the castle.

While out of breath, you didn't let that stop you, dodging fallen objects the best you could as you burst out of the castle and outside, the dense fog nearly obscuring your vision. For a moment, you thought you heard footsteps behind you, only causing you to speed, not stopping until you reached the village borders.

"_Until next time, [Y/n]._"


	3. [Day 3 - Demon!Chrollo x F!Reader] Mind Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demon (n.): a supernatural and often malevolent being  
warnings: slight gore, kidnapping, implied drugging, possible ooc  
notes: reader is a kurta and has scarlet eyes yeet. also, instead of nen we've got magic, yay! also as much as i am obsessed with chrollo, writing his character can be a bit tricky. i firmly believe he could never truly love somebody, especially outside of the troupe, so... here's my take lol

Life hadn't always been complicated for you. In fact, you could recall the times of peace with ease, a fond and wistful smile on your face at your childhood. It probably would have stayed peaceful, too, if it weren't for that one point in time you could trace it back to that turned your entire world upside down.

Sitting on the blimp as you neared York New City, you thought back on that fateful day with a grim smile, lacking the warmth your usual smiles held. Part of a secretive clan of demon hunters called the Kurta, you had grown up learning how to fight and slay demons from a young age. With eyes that turned a breathtaking scarlet whenever your emotions were high, your clan kept to themselves. You spent your childhood sheltered and separated from the outside world, playing make pretend every day with your friends Pairo and Kurapika, dreaming of the outside world.

When Kurapika had left to travel, having passed the Kurta test, you were devastated, but you still had Pairo. You figured one day the three of you would have a reunion, that Kurapika would come back with wild stories and adventures.

That day never came.

Shortly after, _they_ found your little sanctuary, your safe place. The Phantom Troupe. A group compromising of 13 demons, all terrifying in their own right. You had grown up hearing ghost stories of them and nothing more. You never believed that you would've seen them, and you could still remember the day that they showed up like it was yesterday. As it turned out, bad things didn't only happen when the sun went down. They had waltzed into closed off village right after lunch, casually slaughtering your people, and as if they wanted to play some sick joke, stole the scarlet eyes of your brethren.

You had been on the outskirts picking flowers for Pairo at the time, who had grown bedridden and ill, when the screams first started. On instinct, your newly developed magical abilities flared out, the flowers disintegrating into ash immediately as your head whipped to the side so fast you got dizzy. Ignoring the pile of ash that was now on the ground, you immediately took off towards the village.

When you had gotten there, you were greeted with dead bodies. Woman and man, children and the elderly, none were spared in the gruesome genocide of your people, each corpse having two bloody holes where their eyes should have been, mouths twisted open in a permanent 'o'. You could tell which ones tried to fight back. Someone sadistic had been here, and you felt bile rise up in your throat as you saw body parts everywhere, crimson red splattered over the cobblestone ground and buildings.

"No..."

You ran as fast as you could to your mother's house where her and Pairo should have been, bare feet splashing through the blood without a care in the world. When you got to your house, your heart dropped when you saw that the door had been busted in, and heart filled with trepidation you entered.

You had been too late.

On the ground, holding Pairo, was your mother, both of the people whom you loved pale and lifeless. You wanted to mourn, wanted to scream in anguish, but a strike of fear hit you when you continued to hear screams from across the village. Whoever did this was still here, and if you didn't make it out soon, you'd end up just like everybody else. You couldn't fight these people now. If you did, you'd wind up dead, and you vowed to yourself to enact revenge for everything that was done to the Kurta clan.

Without anything more than the clothes on your back, you ran out of the house and down the road, towards the gate. You had just reached the gate, your hand on it and ready to push it open, when you had made the mistake of looking back.

And that was the first time you had met him. 

Standing tall like the devil himself, with spiraling black horns that nearly blended in with his hair, and blackened and bloody calls, was Chrollo Lucilfer. Your eyes had instantly met his, cold and gray and calculating. You knew yours were teary and burning a bright red, and your hand that was resting on the gate immediately disintegrated the metal as your magic flared up again. Chrollo, whose eyes were locked onto yours, flitted towards your hand as a small smile quirked up on his face.

It was that smile that broke you from your trance, and you turned around and ran.

He didn't follow.

To this day, you weren't sure why he hadn't killed you, why he had let you go free, and it seemed that soon enough you were going to get your answers.

"_Please stay seated as we begin our landing in York New City. The time is. . . "_

You tuned out the emotionless voice, eyes watchful as you began your descent. Once landed, you had stood up, grabbing your one bag and making sure your gloves were on all the way before heading off, [e/c] eyes scanning the crowd for the familiar figure you were supposed to meet up with. Standing out like a sore thumb, you first spotted his wild red hair, a look of distaste crossing your features immediately.

". . . Hisoka."

The man in question grinned, spreading his arms out as if he was asking for a hug. You didn't dare take a step forward - you'd rather set yourself on fire before willingly touch this man in any form other than beating the shit out of him. You had noticed that he took appearance as a human today - the usual candy pink horns that rested on his head were gone, as well as matching-pink tail he usually sported. You usually made it a rule to not trust demons, and you didn't trust Hisoka _at all_, but he was your one shot at avenging your family.

"Aren't you going to come and greet an old friend~?" he asked when you didn't move, and you stuck your tongue out in disgust.

"No thanks. I'd rather get straight to business."

Hisoka let out a dramatic, disappointed sigh, but you could tell it was mocking by the gleam in his unnaturally bright eyes as he started to walk. He didn't need to say anything for you to go to follow him, your eyes narrowed and your body tense in case he tried to do anything. Neither of you said anything for a moment, but the silence started to make you antsy, and you couldn't help but speak up.

"Where are we going?"

Hisoka grinned at you, large and unnatural to the point you were surprised his lips didn't split open. You managed to keep a straight face, suppressing the shudder that nearly traveled down your spine, but Hisoka seemed to tell your feelings anyways as his grin widened slightly. "Impatient, are we? We're going to meet another. . . friend. You see, he, too, would like to take down the Phantom Troupe.~"

You didn't trust the clown-like man at all, so the fact that you were meeting a friend of his put you on your guard. What kind of friends did Hisoka have, anyways? You did not look forward to working with another sociopath - one was enough, thank you very much.

Neither of you bothered to speak again until you approached a rather bland-looking cafe. He went inside, and you just followed him, exasperation showing on your features.

_So help me, if this isn't where we're meeting his friend and he's just stopping for a bite to eat to fuck with me, I'm going to legitimately murder--_

Your train of thought was cut off when you got inside, [e/c] meeting gray eyes in an instant, your heart immediately stopping for a moment before picking up a pace you weren't sure was possible. Unlike the gray that haunted your nightmares, these were sorrowful and bitter, and belonged to a person you knew all too well, a person you missed with every bone in your being. Taking a step forward, you let out a large exhale, not realizing that you had been holding your breath the entire time, and when you spoke, your voice was hoarse and strained and disbelieving.

"Kura. . . pika?"

Immediately the blond stood up and hesitantly walked up to you, his stoic mask breaking ever-so-slightly. ". . . [Y/n], is that really you?"

You had immediately cried out, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug as you started to cry, letting your emotions break. He didn't cry, but he hugged back, and you could tell he missed you too and was hurting.

It wasn't the reunion you had dreamed of when you were younger, but you'd take it. After all, you two _were_ the last two survivors of the Kurta clan.

* * *

"So you've already killed one?" You asked your childhood friend about the Phantom Troupe, the two of you sitting in a hotel room by yourselves. He nodded, face grim.

After your heartfelt reunion, Hisoka had promised to "keep in touch" before leaving. It was obvious to tell he had set this up and known from the beginning, and while you were aggravated he hadn't told you sooner considering you and Kurapika had both known Hisoka for about 6 months, you were (dare you say) thankful to the demon for bringing the two of you back together. After Hisoka left, Kurapika immediately took you to his hotel, giving you no time or room to argue.

Now, it was time for the battle plan.

With one of the Phantom Troupe members, Uvogin, dead, Kurapika was trying to calculate what they might do next. Both of you expected for the Troupe to retaliate, and after agreeing to group up in the morning you had left to your own hotel, running into Kurapika's "boss" (a small girl named Neon) on the way out.

It was around 10PM when you had decided to take a walk to clear your head. Having passed a mafia checkpoint for the auction, you had spotted Kurapika's boss just as she collapsed in the entryway of a building, a man with dark hair helping her down, and you tensed immediately, cold washing over you.

You needed a closer look.

As a commotion started, the black-haired man looked up, and his eyes met yours, causing time to freeze for a moment, marking it the second time you had met Chrollo Lucilfer.

Then, he brusquely stood up and wandered off further into the building, time going back to normal. Last time, you had escaped, but this time, you were going to be the one chasing him down.

Ignoring the shouts around you, you sprinted into the building, veering a sharp left as you started to ascend a staircase, hoping to catch up to him and finally avenge your family and the Kurta name. Kurapika had warned you that it would be tricky to fight the Troupe and had advised you to basically do nothing, but that wasn't going to stop you. You were a woman on a mission, and you were finally going to serve justice.

When you had reached Chrollo, he was standing in the observation deck, the glass windows slowly open as a body with holes dropped to the floor. He looked human, disguising the true monster that lied underneath, and he didn't even turn to greet you as he spoke.

"It's you from before."

You were shocked that he remembered you, let alone recognized you nearly 4 years later, causing you to falter in your movements.

"There's no way you remember me."

Your voice came out shaky, something you hadn't meant, but his words had just startled you so _much..._

The demon in front of you chuckled, turning around. "You're the Kurta girl. The one with the melting touch." It came out matter-of-fact and lifeless, a small amused smirk on his face. Immediately, he started to morph, horns springing up from his hair and his fingers elongating into black claws once more. He also had wings as pitch black as his horns and claws, reminding you of a bat, almost. You tensed, ready for a fight, but he didn't seem interested in fighting you. Rather, he seemed rather amused at the entire situation.

You didn't appreciate being underestimated.

Stepping forward, you took your gloves off, throwing them to the floor. "If you remember me, then you must know why I'm here."

Chrollo hummed, the look of mirth never leaving his face. "You must want to kill me." The words came out so casually, as if he was discussing the weather rather than his own death, and you gritted your teeth. "I'm not surprised. Getting you here was a lot easier than I thought, though. You're much more naive than I expected."

Through the haze of anger, confusion danced across your face. Once again you had faltered, eyebrows furrowed as you tossed his words around in your head. "'Getting me here'. . . ? What the hell are you talking about?"

Chrollo didn't answer, instead looking into your eyes and seemingly straight through your soul. 

"Hm. . . Perhaps we can discuss this later."

You opened your mouth to argue. Like _hell_ you were going to discuss this later! That was presumptuous of him, believing that he'd even be _alive_ later, but in a flash of speed he had appeared right in front of you. You hadn't had time to react, and everything instantly went black, the last thing you remembered being his hand striking out at you.

* * *

You spent the next few days in and out of sleep in haze, nightmares plaguing every second of it. Whatever was going on, you were being forcefully kept under, and the first day you truly woke up you felt groggy, unsure if you were still dreaming. Sitting up in the bed, you noticed the heavy bracelets on your wrist, and while confused, you chose to not bother with them at the time. After all, you had bigger worries to deal with.

Glancing around the room, you noted that you were in a hotel room on a king-sized bed. It was shabby and sketchy, and you didn't recognize it at all as you struggled to stand up. Your limbs felt heavy, as if you had ran a marathon, and you frowned in confusion. Just how long had you been out?

Hearing a creak, you spun around to see your least favorite person leaning against the wall, watching you casually with those gray eyes you had come to hate. He hadn't bothered disguising himself and was in full demon form - not to mention shirtless. You quickly averted your eyes from his chest to his face, tensing up.

"What. . . What happened? Where the hell am I?!"

Chrollo seemed to think for a moment. He was the epitome of calm, and it agitated you to no end at how much control he seemed to display over this situation. "Excuse my appearance. Your friend suppressed my magic, so I cannot disguise myself as a human right now," he started off with something you didn't care for. "As for 'here', it doesn't matter. I made a deal with the chain user that for him to ever see you again, he'd have to let us go alive and I'll eventually return you. He basically gave you to me." His tone was cool and callous, but the smirk that seemed to say "I know all" never left his face.

Bristling, you shot down his words. "Kurapika would _never_. . ." Despite that, your tone was unsure. You had apparently slept through confrontation between Kurapika and the Troupe, but when? Your memories were hazy, and your last memory was of the day you landed in York New City, up in the observation tower.

How much time had even passed?

Pushing himself off the wall, Chrollo was in front of you in a flash, and immediately your hands lashed out, hitting his bare chest. You didn't hesitate to try and use your magic to melt his flesh and kill him, but you didn't feel the familiar thrum of magic in you, and nothing happened. Out of fear of not having your magic, you glanced up into his face, attempting to take a step back only to have him keep you in place. His claws had wrapped around your wrists and harshly tugged them up for you to see the clunky bracelets.

"Magic-abating cuffs. Useful."

Fear clawed at your insides as he dropped your hands, and he finally took a step back, eyes appraising you. Without magic. . . You weren't completely helpless, you _could_ fight, but against a _demon_? Even without magic, demons had superior strength, speed, and reflexes. Without your magic, you were certain you couldn't compete against him.

Instead, you shoved that fear down. "Why. . . ?"

"'Why'?" Your question was parroted back to you in a mocking tone, and you swallowed thickly.

Trying again, you asked, "Why me? Why are you so interested in me?"

It was silent for a moment as you assumed he was thinking about his answer. "Your eyes. . . I could have killed you back then. I was going to," he said calmly, "but I figured you could be useful in the future; and I was correct. Now, I'm not sure why I'm keeping you." He didn't seem bothered by that statement, and his eyes met yours again. His next sentence chilled you, causing you to slump. "But. . ."

In the end, he only saw you as another piece of treasure to steal, your eyes being the only thing of value to the demon. You doubted you'd ever make it back, especially if Chrollo ever found his magic, and you finally gave up on your hope of ever escaping him and seeing Kurapika ever again.

". . . I know that I'm not letting you go."


	4. [Day 4 - Half-Vampire!Kurapika x GN!Reader] Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire (n.) - a creature of the night lol! blood sucking fiends with super strength, speed, reflexes, etc etc.  
warnings: gets kinda spicy but not really because writing makeout scenes is awkward for me  
notes: gender neutral reader!

Worry racked your body as you paced around the hotel room you shared with your best friend, waiting for the door to open to reveal that he was alright. As seconds passed by, though, turning into minutes, and then hours, Kurapika did not return.

You were helpless in this battle, and you knew this - Kurapika was, after all, the only one who could fight this battle. As much as you wanted to help him, the best you could do was stand back and support him every second of the way and make sure that he didn't lose himself to the vengeance that threatened to consume his very soul.

You had been 13 years old when you first met Kurapika. He had just left his clan to go find medicine for his friend, and you had tagged along after meeting him in a nearby village, immediately taking a liking to him. You were there with him when he found out that he was the sole survivor of the Kurta clan. You trained with him, hunted down Phantom Troupe leads with him, and even took the hunter exam with him. His journey of revenge led the two of you to York New City to finally enact his revenge with one rule - you were to stay out of it completely.

Kurapika had the advantage, though, one that only you and him knew about. He hadn't even let it slip to your other friends (_did he even consider them friends..?_) what had happened to him, the trick he had up his sleeve besides his chain jail and judgement chain.

Kurapika was a vampire.

Well, a half-vampire. He actually had been turned shortly after you all had saved Killua from the Zoldyck mansion after an accident, and his refusal to drink human blood had kept him from turning into a full-fledged creature of the night. Apparently, half-vampires were much more common than the two of you previously thought. It was easy to buy vampire blood on the black market if you knew where to look, and so Kurapika kept that in abundance, drinking only vampire blood so he wouldn't turn into a full-on vampire.

He had the best of both worlds. He could still walk in the sun, he was just more susceptible to sunburn, and he still had superior strength and senses compared to normal humans.

It made you worry, though. While nobody else knew about Kurapika's secret, it didn't mean that it couldn't be found out, and you knew just how smart the Phantom Troupe really was. You were beside yourself, wringing your hands from the stress as you waited for any kind of sign that would let you know that your friend, your _partner_, was alright.

You didn't know what you would do if Kurapika got hurt.

The clock in the room rang out, causing you to whirl around and glare as if it was the root of all your problems. It had just hit 1AM. Where _was_ he?

As if sensing your worries, the door slammed open, and you turned around to see the very person you were waiting for.

Your first reaction was relief. He was here and he was fine, meaning he had beaten the Troupe member he had met up with outside in the desert. That relief quickly ebbed into concern, though, when you saw the gaunt look on his face. He was worn down and mentally and physically exhausted, and you quickly ran towards to him only for him to shout at you to stay back. In shock, you stopped, unsure on what to do. Seeing the look on your face, he shook his head.

"Don't come near. . ."

You pursed your lips in disapproval, ignoring his request to go help him, leading him to the couch. His attempts to push you away were feeble, only adding onto your worry as you finally caught on.

"Kurapika. . . When was the last time you fed?"

He didn't need to answer for you to know that it had been way too long. If he didn't feed soon, he could possibly get sick and die, not to mention become ravenous. It had happened once before and nearly killed the both of you - you wouldn't let that happen again.

Leaving him, you went to the fridge, a frown immediately turning your lips downwards at the predicament. All the vials in there were empty save for one, and there was barely enough to coat the bottom of it. You'd have to wait until morning at the _earliest_ to get more, and you weren't sure how long Kurapika would last considering how fast his health was deteriorating. Not wanting to break the news to him, but also not wanting to leave him in the dark, you hesitantly went back to the main part of the hotel suite.

Skin clammy and pale, Kurapika currently rested against the couch, his eyes closed until you walked in. One eye peaked open, and you wrung at your hands again.

". . ."

He took your silence as an answer of its own, knowing full well what the problem was. "We're out of stock, aren't we."

It wasn't a question, but you nodded anyways, worry squeezing your heart and making it feel like it was about to burst. "With everything that's going on, neither of us really noticed the supply getting low. . . I'm sorry, Kurapika." You bowed down in apology, and he shook his head again. He wasn't angry, just exhausted, and that only made you worry even more. At this rate. . . He wouldn't last through the night.

Then you had an idea, flitting through your head so quickly you almost dismissed it; and then, you paused. You already knew what Kurapika's answer would be if you were to offer, but you also couldn't just stand by while he wastes away into nothing. You could be stubborn when you had to be, and this was an issue you weren't going to back down on.

You slowly walked over, as if approaching a frightened animal, and he opened his eyes again to warily watch you. "[Y/n], you need to stay away. It's for your own safety."

Ignoring his warning, you stood in front of him. Desperately, you wanted to reach out, to hold him and tell him it'd be okay, but you had to be careful. You didn't want to set him off, and so your hands hovered unsure for a moment before you wrapped your arms around your waist.

"Drink from me."

Kurapika's eyes immediately flew up to your face, his eyes widened with a frenzy of emotions, and you held the eye contact, wanting him to know how serious you were.

"[Y/n], get away from me _right now_."

His voice was hoarse and strained as his eyes started to tinge red, and you watched as his chest rose and fell in sharp, shallow breaths. Not one to back down, you gently sat onto the couch next to him, causing him to lean back the most that he could. You persisted, though, grabbing his hands and firmly holding both of them.

"You don't have a choice," you spoke softly, refusing to look away from him. "Just feed from me. I give you permission."

With his pupils blown wide and his increased heart rate, you could tell Kurapika was just barely able to hold himself back. Even being near you was painful for him, and it made your chest tighten knowing how much pain he was in. He wouldn't give in though, his stubborn personality clashing with your own as he said through ragged breaths, "I don't want to hurt you."

His voice was low, and you trailed your hands up his arms until they were cupping both sides of the face, forcing him to look back at you. "You could never hurt me."

With a move so bold you didn't think you originally had it in you, you leaned forward, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away, resting your forehead on his. "I trust in you."

Letting go of all restraint, Kurapika leaned forward and caught you in another kiss, this one nothing like the lingering chaste one you had given him. This kiss was fiery and passionate, so full of energy that caught you off guard considering Kurapika's worn down state. Too soon he broke away, leaving you gasping for breath as he started to trail kisses down your jawline and neck until reaching the juncture between your neck and collarbone.

Pushing you so you were now lying down on the couch with Kurapika hovering on top of you, his arms caging you in, he pulled back just enough so you could see his face, blond strands of hair tickling you.

"I'm giving you one last chance, [Y/n]. . . Are you _sure_ about this?"

His breath fanned your lips as he spoke, the words nothing more than a low whisper, and without hesitation you nodded and tilted your head back to give him better access.

"If it's you who's doing it. . . Then it's fine."

At your words, Kurapika lowered his face to your neck, immediately biting and sinking his fangs into your skin immediately as you let out a small cry of pain. Feeling the half-vampire tense up above you, your hands slowly made their way onto his back, clenching up the fabric between your fingers. 

It was painful. The pain was sharp and throbbing, and you harshly bit your lip to prevent noises from escaping you as Kurapika drank from your neck. If it were any other situation, you were sure he wouldn't have been so harsh on you, but he was moments away from losing his mind due to thirst; honestly, you were surprised he had even lasted that long to begin with. The fact that his main concern, even when he was on the brink of losing himself, was you was something that warmed your heart immensely.

Black started to rim the edges of your vision, your skin growing a bit clammy as you started to feel faint. "Kura. . . pika. . ."

On cue, the blond managed to pull himself away, panting slightly. Blood was smeared on his mouth and dribbling down his chin, and already he looked better, what little color he had returning to his cheeks and his eyes looking livelier. You knew the truth, though - he was no longer any semblance of human at all. While you did it to save him, he was now technically a full-on vampire, something that was definitely going to throw a wrench in your guys' plans considering sunlight was now a no-go for him.

Cradling your face, he leaned his forehead against yours, making sure to not smear blood onto your face as he apologized profusely, muttering "I'm sorry"s to you underneath his breath. You weakly chuckled, resting your hands over his.

"It's fine," you reassured him tiredly. "I'm okay, just tired. Anyways, we're partners in crime, right? What kind of partner would I be if I didn't help the man I love?"

At your somewhat faded confession, Kurapika inhaled sharply, and you closed your eyes for a moment in preparation for rejection. What you did not expect was to feel a droplet of water hit your face, causing you to blearily open your eyes to see. . .

Kurapika . . . _crying_?

They were bittersweet tears, and you let out a small sigh at the rare show of such emotion coming from your childhood friend. You didn't speak, though, giving him time to gather his thoughts. When he did speak, his words made your heart clench happily, the tiniest of smiles gracing your face.

"I love you too, [Y/n], and I couldn't ask for a better partner." Slowly, he brushed a few stray strands of your [h/c] hair back out of your face, his fingers gently running along the side of your head. "Now get some rest. I'll be here in the morning."

The stinging sensation in your neck subsiding into a dull throb, you finally allowed your weary eyes to rest, slipping off into a dreamless sleep in Kurapika's arms.


	5. [Day 5 - Grim Reaper!Feitan x F!Reader] Dancing in the Velvet Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grim reaper (n.): the personification of death  
warnings: death  
notes: what the fuck even is feitan. female pronouns for reader here!

It was dark out. You weren't entirely sure how you got here - or where 'here' even was - but of that much you were certain.

Glancing around in the empty field, you tried to make sense of where you were. Last you remembered, you had been sleeping in York New City, cuddled with your boyfriend, so how did you wind up in the middle of a desolate field, grass going up to your knees? You were, quite literally, in the middle of nowhere and had no clue how to get back.

You were certain you hadn't been kidnapped. No one in their right mind would even _think_ of kidnapping you. It'd be a death sentence, unless they were a fucking idiot.

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you shuddered from a gust of wind, the chilly October air making you shiver and wish you had some sort of jacket or sweater, anything other than the sleep tank you were currently wearing. Oh well, there was no use lamenting over it now. It would be in your best interest to start walking.

Thankfully, it was cloudless tonight, the full moon illuminating the entire field, and you begrudgingly started to walk, acutely aware that you were barefoot and clad in nothing more than the tank top and shorts that you fell asleep in. If this was a practical joke played on one of your colleagues, you were so going to murder them when you got back!

As it turned out, you didn't have far to walk before you could see a silhouette in the distance, and you immediately tensed, ready to fight if necessary. Approaching the figure, you relaxed as you recognized them - and then, almost immediately afterwards, tensed again.

". . . Feitan?"

The figure glanced at you, eyes dark and cold as he gripped onto a scythe that dwarfed him. His face wasn't covered, for once, and he grinned at you in a manner so sadistic it made your blood freeze in your veins.

Stalking forward, he stopped a few feet in front of you before finally speaking. "You know me. Know where you are?"

You were wildly confused, waving your arms around in exasperation. "Some sort of field, I guess," you told him, before frowning. "What's going on exactly?"

"You're dead."

His words were cold and blunt, but you knew him well enough to detect the hidden glee in his voice. After all, you knew him better than anybody, and there was nothing Feitan liked more than inflicting pain onto others, be it emotional or physical. Usually physical, though.

Head reeling at those words, you shook your head sharply, trying to get back to your senses. "I'm - sorry, _what_?"

Feitan sneered at you, clearly resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Did I stutter, little girl? I said you're _dead_. What part of that doesn't make sense to you?"

Bristling at his callous words, and clearly not appreciative of his tone, you took a step forward with clenched fists. "Listen here you fu-"

Big mistake. In an instant Feitan shot out around you, forcing you face first onto the ground as he straddled your back. Your chin was tilted upwards by the scythe, and you craned your neck back as far as you could to avoid getting cut. All the while, you were muttering curses and insults underneath your breath at the fact that you had been bested. Other than that, though, you opted to say nothing, instead resorting to just glaring at the space in front of you as Feitan chuckled.

"Feisty," he hummed, pressing the blade of the scythe painfully close to your throat. "Too bad you're already dead. . . Seeing your skin stained with blood would be pretty. I bet hearing your screams would be nice, too. . ." He chuckled, a sound you had always liked before now. Now, it was just filled with malice and cruelty and bad intentions.

"If I'm already dead, what are you doing here?"

Your question caught him off guard, and he chuckled again. "I'm here for your soul. Hate to break it to you," he started, sounding way too happy to actually hate breaking bad news, "but no 'life after death'. Just eternal nothing. So enjoy."

You wanted to push him off of you, to curse him out and tell him to fuck off, but you were never given the chance. In one swift movement, the scythe was pressed up, and then _through_ you.

You had felt nothing, nothing at all, and then everything faded to black.

* * *

The next morning you yawned, stretching out your arms and ignoring the hiss of your boyfriend as you accidentally pushed him away. He grumbled, and you turned over to see him glaring holes into you - made no sense, considering you didn't do literally anything yet, but you brushed it off. He was always like this.

"[Y/n]. You sleep too long. Get up."

The broken English was something you were used to by now, and instead you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the grumbling male's forehead, sitting up.

Your shoulders giving a satisfying 'pop' as you stretched your arms again, you hummed. "Ya know, Fei, I had the strangest dream that you were the grim reaper and had pinned me down to take my soul." You chuckled slightly at the silly dream, finding amusement in it, and your boyfriend was quiet for a moment. 

Wondering if you had annoyed him, you looked over just as he moved, dragging your legs down so you were lying down again and hovering closely over you. Your wrists were immediately pinned above your head by one of his hands, his other bracing right by the side of your face. He was close enough where every little breath you could feel. Any closer, and the two of you would be kissing.

"Like this?" He asked, a mischievous smile on his face. You returned the smile with one of your own, feeling your own cheeks heat up. What could you say? Your boyfriend was hot, especially when shirtless and with bedhead.

Wriggling your wrists slightly to no avail, you pretended to think. "Hm. . . No, I think I was on my stomach," you told him teasingly, before saying, "but I can show you if you'd like~.


End file.
